


Shattered

by CamiWeaver



Series: From the Ashes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prequel, from the ashes, there will be clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWeaver/pseuds/CamiWeaver
Summary: Prequel to 'From the ashes'





	Shattered

A few years ago my life seemed perfect. Just out of college I met a handsome guy at a random gathering, and I fell in love with his floppy hair, easy smile and boyish charm. He was sweet and fun, and more serious than I first had thought. 

At first I thought he was joking when he said his job is rather secret, but I learned quickly that this goofy, happy person was the best peace negotiator the US had to offer. I barely dared to admit that up until 10 month after we met, I hadn’t believed him. We were in Europe after all, and he worked mostly from London. But in December we decided to visit the states, meet some of his family and friends, and I ended up attending the FBI’s Christmas party with Finn. 

All in all, I was a bit embarrassed, but proud the same time.

I didn’t get to meet his team, but I heard stories of Alex, Birdie, Goggles, Kite and the others during the dinner. All cover-names of course. I had to find out that I was not allowed to know Finn’s cover-name and I took it probably harder than I should have.

All together the trip was great, and we were happy to hear that Finn’s two adopted siblings were moving to Europe with us, so they can start setting up a small ski resort on a piece of land in the Alps that the three of them inherited.

That is how we started the new year, which soon brought the biggest surprise we could have expected. On the verge of our first anniversary, I found out that I was pregnant. The same day that I got a call from the Bureau that the latest mission Finn was sent to was not a complete success. I was thanking all the gods there may be that they were in the UK helping out, so I could rush to the hospital immediately.

Finn was shot. So was Alex as I heard, but the team got them out in time. Unfortunately, they lost one of the hostages before taking out the kidnapper and I knew Finn will blame himself. He had the highest survival rate among the negotiators and with his team they earned a good name for themselves.

I got all this from no other than Birdie, who was waiting for me to escort me to Finn. The first teammate I got to meet and I was a little surprised.

Aside from the “hey Blondie!” greeting the petite Latina girl was not what I expected Birdie to be based on the stories. Hell, my bi side almost laughed at the situation:

My boyfriend, and the father of my unborn child was lying in a hospital, shot by a maniac, and my first though arriving to the hospital was, how damn hot his brainiac co-worker was. Birdie didn’t comment on the obvious yaw-drop that I produced when she introduced herself, but the smirk on face told me that it was only out of respect for the situation.  
Finn healed fast, and Birdie informed us that Alex was doing just fine, but I didn’t get to meet the guy – or women; at this point I wasn’t sure, Finn seemed to be great at being non-gender specific.

The pregnancy brought on a set of new things, including a months-long battle that I won. Finn retired from working in the fire-line and took a consultancy position working out from London, while Anya and Lincoln worked hard to get the construction work on the road for the ski-resort. Linc was practically commuting between Austria and England, while Anya took care of the logistics.

That was when little Aden joined our happy little family, and we all just melted at his crib. I never thought it can get this happy in my life. An amazing boyfriend, future in-laws on basically 24 hour babysitting duty if needed and even Birdie showed up from time to time. 

As shocking as it sounds though, she only ever met Lincoln, while Anya only met Alex, and Birdie seemed to really have a 6th sense to avoid Finn’s sister.

So our little family was happily awaiting Aden’s first birthday, when I got the call.

There was an accident.

Car vs truck.

And just like that my dreamy happy life was over.

Finn was gone.


End file.
